


Before is too late

by silentpromise



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentpromise/pseuds/silentpromise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They showed up, now what?<br/>Should they just ignore their presences or a fated meeting will make their alliance become one to be trusted?<br/>Is this real life or is this just fantasy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an introduction chapter about this particular work.

 

 

**I DON'T OWN UNDERTALE OR TMNT, CREDITS ARE FOR THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.**

**TMNT 2012: Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird**

**Undertale: Toby Fox**

**AU TIMELINE NOTES:**

 

**TMNT**

  * Taking in consideration the TMNT of 2012 the TV cartoon. In this particular AU, the TMNT Brothers were humans and then they were transformed to mutants. Want to establish this because in the process of been transformed they’re tw on their past which included torture. Their personalities are similar to ones from the cartoon except when they come across on fights. Extreme situations can take them to react in different ways, each family member got their own PTSD but that will be develop in the storyline.


  * Hamato Yoshi did fight with Oroku Saki, he lost his wife and also daughter (to his knowledge, don’t know if Karai will be included). Oroku Saki and few members of the new clan left with him and helped to bring the Foot clan back.


  * Hamato Yoshi left Japan in order to begin a new life and decided to adopt children. He decided to move to NY and there is where he first met the four brothers by chance when he was visiting different orphanages around the city. After some months, the brothers began to train with their father and were introduced in the martial arts of ninjutsu. They were home schooled because Yoshi was still careful that none of his enemies were aware of his whereabouts.


  * In the years Saki thought Yoshi was dead, he had tried to gain more power to raise his empire. He met a prodigy scientist known as Baxter Stockman who get into an alliance with him and began to provide new technology and additional scientific devices. Oroku Saki was also involved with the military forces when it came to improve their stock with weapons and soldiers. Saki preferred to remain anonymous on his appearance so he made his business appointments at night and wore a convenient kitsune mask and a cloak to avoid questions of his condition (the incident on his body when he fight Yoshi were the same so he suffered third degree burns).


  * The Kraang visited the Earth once and began to gather information to conquer the world. In some of the visits they had performed to Earth they forgot a mutagen cargo and end up been on the Foot Clan territory so they claimed it.


  * Stockman was introduced to the mutagen and began to study it so he could be able to gather enough knowledge to experiment with it. Many did volunteer to test the mutagen on themselves. At first, the mutagen seemed of no use on its own, in fact the reaction was almost like applying acid on the human skin. One day, by coincidence a volunteer that had just finished his training on the woods and didn’t have all the earth removed from his body had stepped to be part of the project. Even when he was the first successful earth mutant, he didn’t survive the week and he lost consciousness of who he was. In this new discovery Stockman began to mix mutagen on their test subjects with other elements, including living creatures. Even with the new discovery, the experiments didn’t last long and the ‘subjects’ lost their mind. The Mutagen project was put on hold as there was the fear that the chemical would run out. Meanwhile Stockman began to try to change the chemical compound to let the carriers have the chance to remember themselves and survive. Shredder didn’t know about the modifications that were been made of the mutagen.


  * The Foot Clan that was spreading their roots in Japan began to raise suspicions because of the disappearances of people on their lines. The organization quickly moved toward New York City and with the money that was gathered on those previous years were the organization was on its best, they were able to reconstruct the clan on said location. In that moment Saki decided to toss away the past and stick to his alias as Shredder, he disposed his old attires and began to wear the Kuro Kabuto helmet along with the armor that is well established on the TV show.


  * Oroku Saki was publicly announced as a wanted traitor in Japan, meaning that he wasn’t allowed to return. Japan authorities weren’t able to investigate further on the activities of the clan as many of the records were destroyed and the valuable ones taken along with them. The members that decided to stay got arrested. There were few who were able to regain their freedom and decided to stay remain faithful to Shredder.


  * The active Foot Clan members that were on NYC began to recruit people for their new lines on the organization. On the search of rookies a group was able to identify Yoshi and as soon as they confirmed his whereabouts they informed Shredder. The Shredder was quick to capture Yoshi and his family and owning enough resources he didn’t waste time on his revenge and focused on make the Hamato family suffered. (This is when all the torture began, the Hamato family were under poor living circumstances for months. The conditions included letting them starve, beating them until they fell unconscious and lost or broken body parts. _Example: Michelangelo’s foot was cut, he was able to survive because Shredder wouldn’t let anyone die until he felt it was enough_ ).  


  * When Shredder actually grew bored of the situation of the Hamato family he sent them to Stockman to let him experiment on them for the last time. What he didn’t imagine was that when they were transformed into mutants, their lost body parts were regenerated. Stockman didn’t imagine he will be successful on modifying the formula of the mutagen and the Hamato clan didn’t lost their minds or die, finally they were able to escape and made a new life under the city. Stockman was punished by been the first mutant of the Foot Clan.


  * The TMNT brothers grew stronger as a team, the alliance to survive guide them to be cautious on everyone so their trust won’t be given as easily. No matter who, they had closed themselves to let anyone to approach them as they had been betrayed constantly by humanity. The ones that were able to break the barrier of said trust are counted and even them were tested before been allowed to get in contact with them.


  * The TMNT brothers learned how to use magic, won’t get into many details because OC might get included. The important details are that they’re able to control their energy, they know about the projection of souls but they got a different name for them which is more related with the chakra centers of their bodies. They’re able to protect said energy (hide their souls, thoughts even their emotions except when their PTSD activate which happens on extreme situations but their training had provided enough strength to be in control) from anyone who approaches them. The ability to protect chakra centers like the Hamato clan are April O’Neil and reader.


  * The reader will be a rare sort of human, sensible to magic but not able to perform it. Even so, she got the skills of ninjutsu and is considered a valuable member of the Hamato Clan. April and Casey are also on the group as friends, the three reliable not so human team (because April is half Kraang). There are also other characters from the TV show that are included and are friends and enemies of the turtles.



 

**UNDERTALE**

  * The Undertale game will be on a pacifist timeline. There is no longer any trace of evil on Frisk which gender will be undefined. Chara might appear on Frisk’s mind but is a new ally and protective of assisting Frisk to remain safe. Flowey might had the chance to return to his original form but it all depends on Frisk’s determination (will see how the storyline goes).


  * The Undertale character’s personalities will remain the same except for Sans. Sans will suffer on his PSTD on his own, he will constantly be paranoid and his attitude will be harsh on others that are not his friends or family.
  * Frisk got a family on the surface, close relatives that did love them and that are willing to let Toriel become their adoptive mother. They didn’t know Frisk was alive after their real parents passed away and the japanese system not understanding their language had just sent them to an orphanage. After some years they decided to escape and afterwards they fall on the Mt. Ebbot. Their mom was from America and their dad was Japanese. The close relative they got is their aunt, sister of their dad, she’s open minded and very kind with everyone, her family as well and they’re supporters of living beings so they’re willing to welcome the monsters.



 

  
*** There are more details on the TMNT because I want to see how the Undertale game will be involved on their storyline. Mutants, monsters, humans, who knows what else will appear later.  
** Want to establish the relationship of the reader with the Hamato family because she will be very active on their movements. The chapters will keep moving around them and soon they will meet the Undertale characters.  
* This is my first fanfiction, hope everyone enjoy and if you got more questions or comments, I will be happy to answer but just want to clarify that this is a work in progress so many changes might happen including in this post of the AU TIMELINE, if I make modifications I will announce them. Also, if I get any mistakes, I apologize in advance, I’m used to write fast but I will try to avoid you read -writing heart attacks-.

Thanks ;)


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! ;o

 

_New York News, S.S talking:_

_It is now confirmed the arrival of thousands of ‘new habitants’ on our world. The sudden appearance of them toward the first town had moved many of the military forces to know what their intentions are. We’re just receiving the information we had gathered from our fellow comrades who are our only witnesses of the event that is taking place on the surroundings of Mt. Ebott located in Japan._ _They had just confirmed the presence of a human that is claiming that these ‘monsters’, as they had stated their race, just got peaceful intentions. Our colleagues had announced that the person who is speaking is a child, we don’t know any further details on how they got involved. For now the military are stepping back to allow classified negotiators to talk to the proclaimed ambassador of this new specie. The locals had been evacuated from the area so the discussion will take place._

**CLICK.**

_*And now you must put cheddar cheese slowly on each slice of pizza, after all…_

**BACKGROUND NOISE:**

“MIIIIIIIIIKEYYYYYYY!”

“Ow!”

“Change it quickly!”

“That is what ’m trying to do!”

“I hope we didn’t miss much of it”

 

**CLICK**

 

_New York News, S.S talking:_

_The terms on their integration to society will be discussed as well, we had just been told about the imprisonment of these habitants on the inside of the mountain. We will try to get into more details soon enough, for now the area is prohibited by civilians until they finish the negotiations. Until then, this is S.S saying goodnight to all our fellow citizens._

**CLICK**

**TELEVISION OFF.**

“DUDES THAT WAS SO INTENSE!” Mikey shouted, his voice exploded on the silence of the sewers and yet his brothers didn’t react to it. “Do you think they’ll come here?”

Fortunately their Master was meditating on the dojo and he was used to ignore any noises that will disturb his concentration, such as Mikey’s shenanigans. The information had metaphorically kicked them on the gut and now each one of them began to realize the implications of what was happening were real. The only one who was usually absent of let the worry stick to him was Michelangelo.

“Eh dudes …” the youngest whispered “… Hello? Talking alone here? Bros?”

“This… This really will change everything” Donatello said “Will this mean that we can be able to come out? For people to accept us?”

His thoughts began to come up to positive outcomes on how they will finally reach the surface. That they will be able to spend time with their friends without of the world trying to chase or experiment on them. The opportunity to have their own rights and perhaps expand their circle and meet more people that will accept them as they are.

“In your dreams brainiac” Raphael retorted angrily  “Whatever they’re planning to do, peace won’t be an option. Perhaps it would have been a better idea for ‘em to remain inside that mountain. You know that ‘different’ ain’t something that deserve freedom.”

His face was with his characteristic frown while his facial and body expressions were showing how tense he felt. The red bandana that he wore did nothing to hide his displeasure, his eyes were fierce as if he was there facing the so called negotiators that were trying to take advantage of the situation, a new race to experiment on. The thoughts were just moving around there, haunting him. The fact was that now his brothers were moving on ideas of liberty that will lead to be captured or worse. The risk wasn’t something he was willing to allow so easily.

“I don’t disagree with any of your observations guys. Donny got a valid argument, we might get the chance to welcome this new specie, perhaps see how things go for them and how we can participate to this new change. We all deserve a chance. At the same time, I agree with Raph, we can’t just make a move like nothing, we must remain in the shadows, after all is their moment to get into terms with the people, we can’t take that from them and we must be patient and be aware that we don’t know them. We promised to protect the innocents and we will remain doing that, from delinquents, aliens, mutants and even from monsters” Leonardo replied.

“DUUUUUUUUDES imagine all sort of monsters they might be,” Mikey said “we’ll have so many friends. It will be so radical, maybe I can show them some of my sick moves on the skateboard. Bet they will love it. Oh! Oh! Also I can cook for them after all I can get pretty creative in the dishes.”

“Mikey are you crazy? We won’t be inviting anyone to our lair. We don’t know what they’re capable of plus we can’t put our family in danger” Donatello explained “I am glad that they will actually get the chance to speak more freely with humans but Leo is right we can’t trust them so easily just because finally there are another population that isn’t related to the dominant specie of this world.”

“BUT BRO WE ARE NINJAS! PLUS! We are not any sort of ninjas we’re like masters of secret abilities also so we’re like sort of amazing magical ninjas who can win against any enemy. Right?” Mikey questioned.

“I mean it’s true that now we have leveled up from what we were when we started training. Heh, who would have imagine we would make some many travels to actually end up with new techniques. The idea sounded impossible. Even so, our abilities must remain as a secret. After all, April was the one that first open the possibility of those rare powers” Don stated.

“YEEEEEES! But well she is a human with spooky mind powers, I mean not totally human but kraang, I mean mutant, I mean… HU-KRA-MU?” Mickey said “Can it be like a new specie name for that? Or will it beeeee….OW!”

“STOP IT MIKEY! April is just April jeez, don’t try to just think much about it" Raphael replied "Don is right we must not reveal our powers, I mean we already got people that know about ‘em but spreading what we got will just cause us more trouble. We’re ninjas and that is it, we hadn’t got any need to use those techniques at all. Master Splinter also told us it would be better if others remain ignorant of ‘em.”

“Raph is right… but we must reconsider the fact that we might need more training to dominate them. These changes might need us to be prepare for what is coming” Leonardo concluded.

Leonardo was already trying to decipher their next movements, after all the monsters were still in Japan. A place where Master Splinter still got some connections, so perhaps they would be able to gather some information of the outcome of the reunion, at least more than the media had already shared. Also, he was trying to prevent that they gain new enemies, even if their intentions were pacifist the brothers needed to actually read any possible mislead that will cause a possible war. He was calculating every outcome in his thought, the background noises of their brothers discussing didn’t do much to distract them until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he then turn his head and a breath of relief was heard from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to get some feedback on this.  
> I might introduce the reader on the next chapter or wait... Not sure yet.  
> Just in case there isn't at first an established relationship but there is a strong connection between Raphael and the reader.  
> They got mutual feelings but hadn't talk about them properly.  
> I want to involve Sans on a one sided attraction toward reader.  
> We shall see. 
> 
> ;)


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was one last post on the AU UNDERTALE TIMELINE in the introduction.  
> Anyways we'll see how this go.

 

“Should I be surprised to find you all fighting?” you said, a gentle chuckle coming from your lips while you slowly began to remove your hand from Leonardo’s shoulder. “What got you guys so riled up?” 

April wasn’t far away from your position, she puts the pizzas on the kitchen table and began to catch up with you while you had tried to get the attention from the leader. Of course, the discussion between the other brothers had been so heated up that they hadn’t realize when both had stepped in the lair. Both girls along with Casey were close friends with the turtles, you were the last one to meet them and the circumstances hadn’t been one any of them had expected.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

As cliché as it sounds, it was raining and to make it simple you were under the impression luck wasn’t on your side. You forgot your umbrella and your jacket was doing little to protect you from the mixture of cold and rain that was making your body tremble. Even so, while trying to be careful you didn’t waste time and run toward your apartment as soon as the first drop had touched your nose. You were so distracted by the need to arrive that you underestimated the force of the weather. A sudden splash was heard, one rough enough to stop your tracks and let the cold invaded your body. You turned around quickly as if following the noise that made you pale and caught sight of the silver pendant that was now travelling on a fun ride toward the sewer.

You weren’t attached to anything material but this particular object was the only real connection you were left from your family. The one that made you remembered that once you thought you were allowed to be theirs. Secrets were revealed, mistakes were done and decisions were taken. Everything to actually provide a life which in terms of normal, you wouldn’t be able to continue to share with them. The memories that were now floating away from the last reach you got on happiness at that moment. Daily routines were endured for such thoughts that usually guided you toward your past and you weren’t just going to let anything else take it away from you.

The shivers were now gone and a new desire of determination was running along your body giving you enough heat to break from the short mental breakdown you were experiencing. Unfortunately the locket was lost of your sight but there was a sewer lid that made the access simple to reach. Moving the cap the sewers began to get a new melody from the moving waters and the intrusion of rain that you were providing momentarily. You take slow steps until the bottom made contact with your boot. You took tentative steps around and take a mental note of the perimeter you were now searching in. After all the locket was heavy enough to give you enough time to look for it under the water, you didn’t think it twice and stepped into it, the smell was sinking heavily on your nostrils but the disgust was gone after few minutes.

The rain was long gone, your body was aching and begging for a break, you didn’t know how long it had been but the silence was making you numb of your surroundings. Tears were running gently on your face, you didn’t remember when you started crying but your chest felt heavy. You were so distraught that you didn’t feel the shadows that were approaching. For a moment you stopped, it made the intruders be aware until they distinguish your figure, the color of your skin had pale considerably and the tears were still adding some remarks in your desolation. Your aura was sharing one message, if anyone touch you, your entire being was meant to break right there. The murmurs got your attention but you blamed those voices from how tired you felt, as if they didn’t exist but what you didn’t know was that your whole organism reminded them of what they had experimented once. It wasn’t just the fact that the piece of jewelry was gone, it was as if all your past was vanished and once again taken away from you.

The last thing you recalled were the darkness that slowly began to surround, your body giving in and the warmth you thought was long forgotten again embracing your frame.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

Everything else was history, how the Hamato family took you in despite their trust in others. Master Splinter had judged you, he had caught sight of your chakra and how your energy was slowly dying, how severe the cracks on your spirit were consuming you silently. After that, the turtles approached you in their own way and it didn’t take much time for them to actually open but it was all because of how their own energy was reacting to yours. Even so Leonardo and Raphael were the ones who were more cautious, they didn’t want to accept the fact that this wasn’t something planned, that the Foot clan had made recruits once again to assassinate them. The emotions and connections were deep but their own scars were hiding demons they weren’t able to share not there, not ever.

After that, days went by until they become weeks, months and years. In the blink of an eye you met the few friends the turtles trust and with another push of fate you were a kunoichi. Once again the void of losing your family was replaced with them, been the companion they were desperately searching to understand their pain. Your own past and theirs were shared once you became part of the Hamato family, how heartwarming everything went by after that.

“You know us” Leonardo said “We’re always up for a fight even when it comes to pizza. Thanks for that by the way, Mikey really knows how to make us starve.”

“That is why we brought you all one for each, that way everything will be on the right terms. Even so, I will be careful of Mikey, he really isn’t satisfied with just one box” you replied “Trying to change the subject Leo? You should know better. Did something happen?”

“Sorry… Is complicated to describe… This report came out. Apparently there are new habitants on the planet” Leo said, he caught your worried gaze and quickly added “No, no…. Not like alien trying to invade and try to conquer the human race which had happened but anyways… They are known as monsters and they just came out from the insides of a mountain in Japan”

“Wait… Mt Ebbot?” April questioned “There were these urban legends about how there was this mystified war long ago and there were mentions of those creatures. There wasn’t much information about it just that there were strange rumours about children disappearing there.”

“I don’t like the sound of that… This is just another reason to just don’t trust on ‘em” Raphael said “What if they were kidnapping people? Maybe they were...”

The unbalance of the energy in the room was drastic, Raphael last words began to tremble on his throat and their brothers were feeling their connection change, their own worries been dragged with the idea of what Raphael was trying to imply. Shortly, almost as a fresh breath of air you had just appeared next to him. Your hands take a hold of his arm and you support on his side for a moment, breathing slowly, closing your eyes and making an interference on the bond. Your energy calming their thoughts to flow into dark paths, Raphael gradually began to follow your breathing and his stance was less tensed that before but there were still traces of doubt. 

“I won’t sweet talk about it, Raph…” you said concerned “you might be right. Something probably happened to people down there but until we get all the facts we can’t make any judgment.”

“Yes… I know but…” Raphael said, his voice still lower than his usual confident demeanor “April said children. I don’t know if I will be able to hear any facts if the rumors are true.”

His words sink deep on your heart, your own energy destabilizing at the thoughts. Thankfully you were guarded by Raphael’s body that no one could see your face, your hands were now trembling but tried to remain a strong hold on him. The Hamato family had suffered and the scars no matter how time tried to ease the pain, the healing process wasn’t going to come, those memories were a reminder they had accepted to live with. Raphael began to turn around to face you, the brothers were in silence but there was a deep understanding that you didn’t want to be seen and that the comment that Raph had whispered wasn’t one he was going to repeat. He began to whisper sweet nothings, for you to forgive his rash words, pessimistic thoughts, anything to bring you back. His one arm that was free of your grasp began to move upward until his hand reaches your face, a gasp escaped from your lips and then you were back to him.

“I know Raphie…” you said, some tears betraying your calm behavior “I wish all rumors were just that… Rumors… but we all know better. If there are culprits they will pay but not with violence. You know children deserve better that to know that their memories will be tainted with blood.”

You share with him a gentle smile, one of your hands releasing his arm while moving toward the one that was resting on your face. When you reach it you felt your whole energy became warm and at peace. There it was the mutual understanding that was missed. Raphael didn’t react violently like he used to, not with his family, not when their connection had them so balanced. April was able to approach the brothers on a more mind bond but you had been able to reach their inner force which apply a stronger bond.

“DUDES! DUDETTES! You hear that? Pizza wants Mikey presence!” Mickey said “And I won’t let it down. Soooooo… Later”

“MIKEY DON’T YOU DARE!” Donatello shouted “You’re just getting one box you heard April!”

“But BROOOOOOO you know the saying _shariiiiiing is cariiiiiing_ ” said Mikey, smiling wide and taking the four boxes on his hands “Besides you guys never finish them all! How do you think the pizza feels when it’s all left alone to froze? How painful.”

The peaceful surrounding had finally returned. As usual, Mikey was the one who took the first tentative step to make everything be at ease. He hadn’t lost his playful side, no matter what happened on how many bad things had come at him he always remain positive and willing to welcome new friends. Perhaps he was the only one of the brothers that remain naïve but even so he respected their brothers’ thoughts about been uneasy of other presences. He wasn’t on the rush of meeting people on social medias, the bond the brothers shared had taught him that he preferred to know another face to face, honesty was harsh on his condition as mutant but he was patient and the friends that he had until now was worth to be cautious.

“Better catch up with them before Mikey decide to be the pizza king” said April “you guys coming?”

“We’ll be there soon” Raphael replied not letting you move from your spot, not that you were thinking of it. “Tell Mikey that if he touches one of my pizzas we’re going to play does mikey bends that way?”

“Got it but I won’t make any promises” Leo said “after all he really doesn’t think of the consequences of his actions until it’s too late. In fact I think I want to see what way does Mikey bends today.”

“Heh, you guys are so mean to poor Mikey…” you whispered “Thanks for staying Raph… I think I’m better, almost got a breakdown there, you know? It’s not your fault so don’t blame yourself, please. The fact is that I’m afraid what will happen to those new species. Raph you know humans can be very cruel and the thought of those beings been harmed… It just hurts…”

“We will protect anyone who is harmed, no matter who they are. Right now we can’t do much but wait. When Master Splinter joins us I know he will be able to get hold of more details after all he still got some few connections there” Raphael said “I know no one deserve to be judged so quickly, no matter how much power other have, you’re right… We all deserve to live even when there are things about ourselves that are difficult to forgive. After all fear and anger can really corrupt us... If it wasn’t for Master Splinter we could have… lost ourselves.”

“You guys got nothing to blame yourself…” you remarked concerned about where the topic was going “No one will dare put blame on your past, no one knows what you all had gone through and I won’t let anyone bring you down.”

“I guess we did something good on our past lives to have you here with us…” Raphael said “I-I mean you April and Cass y’ really break one hell of a wall to reach to us. At least humanity got some hope if they got people like y’…”

“You silly goof.. I know what you’re trying to do but you got to play better cards if you think I’ll give up my pizza slices so easily” you concluded, giving him a quick wink “now come we really need to save our pieces from the pizza lord”

Raphael watched as you slowly removed yourself from his embrace, he silently smiled at your antics when you were shy. His connection with you had just grow stronger and he was getting infatuated about you. The way your whole presence was able to bring everyone more tranquility even when you deny it. He followed your figure that was now reaching for a box of the pizza that the King Mikey had took under his possession while the others were just enjoying their own and relaxing at your playful manners with Michelangelo.

“RAPH! HELP! THE KING HAD CAPTURED ME!” you shouted, some giggles escaping from your mouth “Where is my brave hero?”

“Y’ crazy woman stop trying to be the damsel…” Raph said, a smirk forming on his lips as he approached “Y’ just want an excuse for me to carry y’, don’t y’?”

“Am I too obvious?” you stated, puppy eyes now been performed toward him.

“Y’ got no idea…” Raphael said. He just begged in silence that whatever was going to come, didn’t change the bond they got with you, also praying that you will always be safe and sound smiling every time you see them.  

 

**_MEANWHILE ON MT EBBOT_ **

 

“Why is there a need to move away from Japan? We don’t have any jurisdiction on America to assist you to move there. Why is there such a rush to leave?” the Japanese negotiator expressed.

There were three humans besides Frisk, two from North America and one from Japan. One of the American was a qualified translator that was assisting them to understand the ASL from the child that was known as the ambassador of the monsters.

“They’re saying that they’re aware of the situation but that the habitants would like to be away from the land where they were trapped for so long. That these lands were surrounded with hatred, war and death. They’re trying to avoid the constant reminder of what had happened and is better if they start fresh somewhere else. Plus they’re explaining that they want to regain contact with their aunt that is in Japan” the translator finished explaining to each of the negotiators.

“We’re going to allow contact with your aunt but we must know the location the monsters are willing to move so that we can talk with the authorities and make arrangements after all it won’t be in our authority what is going to happen somewhere else.” the American negotiator explained “I’m just assuming but because of what you explained to me about your mother’s origin, I can only imagine you’re willing to return to North America but I must still ask you where is that you’re planning to move?”

Frisk remained giving suggestions and gently pushing some demands to let the monsters regain their freedom, in the group that was with the kid a certain skeleton was meticulously reading the humans' souls. After all he was still the judge even on the outside of Mt. Ebott, some habits won’t die and even less if that meant to keep everyone safe. For now he hadn’t been worried, the negotiators were humans that got low LV which was a surprise for him, after all the experience he got with the kid he thought everyone got their demons resting somewhere inside.

The kid was sat on the lap of their adoptive mother which was a heartwarming scene except for some humans that were doing sneer expressions about it. Unfortunately they were guards that had to remain there to protect the security of the negotiators, or so they said. It appeared that they were spying and that soon there would be a leak on the information that was been shared. For now, Sans couldn’t act, not with their friends been so hopeful that everything will be resolved on pacifists terms but he knew that the kid would be able to push all the strings to get to an agreement, after all their got their determination intact.

“SANS! I HOPE YOU’RE NOT DOZING OFF!” Papyrus said “YOU CAN’T ADAPT THOSE LAZY WAYS HERE BROTHER! IS A NEW WORLD FOR US TO BE IN SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HOPE THAT YOU WOULD AS WELL PROVED THAT YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR MANNERS.”

“of course bro but it will be difficult cause you never know when i can get bone-tired” sans replied, his smile growing wider “oh those bone-tastic naps always know how to make me reach a bone-ficial condition.”

“SANS! UGH! NO MORE PUNS!” he groaned “I CAN SEE YOUR WAYS WON’T CHANGE AS QUICKLY BUT DON’T WORRY FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS ASSIST YOU TO BECOME BETTER.”

“yes i know bro,” sans said “after all you’re the coolest.”

“OF COURSE I AM!” Papyrus shouted “NYEHEHEHE”

Sans saw the heroic pose his brother was performing, his usual smile grew gentler after that short conversation. He usually was filled with positive vibes every time he finished talking with Papyrus. Even when he tried to act as if he was complaining, Sans knew that Papyrus cared deeply for him. He as well had noticed that Papyrus avoided that Sans remained in silence for a long time, almost as if his brother was able to read when he was losing himself on his own negative thoughts. His presence made the skeleton took a more relaxed posture as he support his back on one side of his brother which only make the younger brother take action and took the shorter skeleton on his arms and let him relax while the voices remain going on and on.

At some point Sans got lost to know if they had reached an agreement, he was too comfortable and relaxed by been hold by Papyrus, it was a reason to remember that he was alive. The chattering began to increase between the monsters’ group, Papyrus loud voice not disturbing his peaceful atmosphere. They just had to wait and whoever was guiding them by this route hopefully will be merciful to allow their kind to finally live.

For now he wasn’t going to worry. After all, he had some sleep to catch up with, no nightmares allowed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) thanks for reading.  
> it will take work to make the path for they to meet but i'll do my best.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?  
> UPDATE!  
> Enjoy!

 

_How long had it been already?_

_How much longer will this continue?_

_Is that word banned from their existence?_

**RESET**

_No…_

_Not anymore…_

**RESET**

_“BROTHER! GET UP YOU LAZYBONES! A HUMAN MIGHT COME TODAY!”_

**RESET**

_“Promise me…”_

_“Promise me you will protect the child”_

**RESET**

_(How could you protect them?)_

_(You were supposed to be there to protect him!)_

_“No please, no. Please don’t be with them. Where are you?”_

_(Why didn’t you arrive in time?)_

_A slice went straight toward his neck, his head detaching completely from his body._

_Ashes spreading on the air._

_For the first time…_

_It was cold._

_(Why did you just stare?)_

_“I BELIEVE IN YOU!”_

_“YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO!”_

_“I… I PROMISE”_

_(Why did you let HIM die?)_

**RESET**

**RESET**

**RESET**

**WAKE UP!**

Suddenly he was awake, both eyes wide open, his hand hadn’t wait to move toward that certain eye socket  that was flaring a ghostly azure flame. He didn’t need to breathe and yet for some reason he felt dizzy for that lack of oxygen his magic was begging to reach. Some tears were rolling down his face, his nightmare was now vivid and they hadn’t made it. Closing both eyes, letting himself fall down on the bed where he had  been resting, his magic began to feel a different fluctuation, his brother and himself were not alone. Without thinking it twice he teleports on the spot where he senses Papyrus’ soul and when he was about to invoke his bones attack he was tackled on the ground. Sweat began to form on his skull and a panic attack was approaching but it stopped as soon as he listened to familiar giggles.

“SANS! THE HUMAN GOT YOU!” Papyrus said “ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP YOU LAZYBONES, I WAS ABOUT TO GO UPSTAIRS AND CHECK ON YOU BUT GUESS IT WASN'T NEEDED NYEHEHEHE”

Papyrus loud voice was indeed a lullaby on Sans’ soul, the only real fact he needed to return to himself and adopt his lazy façade. For an instance he got tense because the kid that was now sitting on his back, almost as if expecting a horsey ride, felt as if something was wrong, their tiny hands began to get a firm hold of his shirt. They were good on breaking his relaxed frontage, Frisk and his brother were the only ones that knew when he was faking his peaceful mood. He decided to stay on the floor and enjoy the comfort of knowing that they weren’t back in the underground, that the other presences that he was feeling were their friends. Of course, there were others he didn’t recognize but for now he focused on feign tranquility so the child wouldn’t worry and taking quick action on his hands he began to snore.

“SANS! HOW CAN YOU COME DOWN TO JUST SLEEP AGAIN! SERIOUSLY BROTHER, YOU MUST NOT BE SO RUDE” Papyrus announced “AFTER ALL WE’RE VALUABLE GUESTS ON THIS HOUSE SO WE MUST SHOW OUR BEST BEHAVIOURS!”

The kid released their grasp, stood up from his body and pat his back twice so he could follow their example. Sans stopped his snores and did no effort to stand up, just waited. A sigh was heard among some giggles and then he was picked up from his position, moved around and positioned on a wooden chair that was conveniently comfortable for him to take a nap but he knew better, first he needed to recognize where they were and what had happened. 

“but bro it was so com-floor-table” Sans stated lazily “i felt it in my bones, it was meant to happen.”

There was a massive groan followed by some snorts, he got to admit he adores to get all type of audiences. He began to make a quick inspection on the place they had arrived. At least their group was still together. The house they were at seemed convenient to allow many beings to visit. The living room was connected to their backyard just separated by two sliding doors, the surroundings were breathtaking, the variety of flowers and how there was such a huge space that took a halt on wooden fence, probably to separate their property from the neighbors. He wasn’t questioning how everything seemed too calm, apparently no one was peeking to take a look of their actions. What had happened with all those paranoid humans that had “welcomed” them when they were approaching to talk to the authorities? He tossed that thought away and kept on with his silent research.

Undyne was sitting on the floor but on the limit that separated the living room from the exterior, something quite common on traditional Japanese houses, Alphys stayed comfortably on her mate’s lap. They were chatting with the kid and also two other kids that appeared to be older, the children had taken a spot on the grass in front of the couple and they seemed to be joining a debate on anime with what he was reading from Frisk’s hands. The King was spotted on a sofa, two mature humans by their side talking with ease. He knew his brother was nearby, his loud voice beating the curses that were heard from a certain demon flower that were pacified by the gentle lecture from the taller skeleton. He saw Tori approaching with a human woman, they seemed to have some resemblance with the kid but he wasn’t going to assume just yet.

“Oh my friend, I’m glad you decided to join us” Toriel stated “This is Satomi, she’s Frisk’s aunt”

“It is indeed a pleasure to meet you Sans” Satomi said “Frisk had already explained to me how much you took care of them. I’m so happy you were the ones who found our Frisk and bring them back to us. It gives us so much joy knowing that they’re safe with such wonderful companions.”

“no kid-ding? heh, i’m glad that they got to see their surface’s family again” Sans replied, hearing some giggles from the ex-queen goat “but tibia honest i thought you were their mother”

“Oh well I can understand your confusion” Satomi said “You see… my sister and I were twins. Sayano was way prettier, also she really knew how to tell the best jokes, you both would have loved her. My sister and her husband were actually coming to visit us and well… they didn’t make it. I-I don’t really want to recall that day I’m sorry… but what is important is now that Frisk got two families to love them.”

Sans took a quick glance of the woman’s soul and could see a huge crack on it, even so the light from her green soul was vivid and strong on such condition. She had stated that Frisk’s mom was her twin, he couldn’t imagine how deep such bond was but if he was able to feel the pain when Papyrus was killed, he could understand how unbearable the mourn for a twin was.

“No need to go deeper on that matter dear” Toriel whispered “We’re so thankful for been so worried about Frisk and for letting us stay on your lovely house. Frisk needed this time to reunite with you, I apologize that we won’t be staying long but after all we don’t want to impose and we need to remain on our way to fulfill our rights.”

“Of course, I understand” the aunt said “We will remain in contact every time, we don’t want to have Frisk away from our lives. I know she got a huge responsibility as your ambassador but I really hope she still enjoy her time as a child. Oh, I almost forgot I need to check on the pie, I will be right back.”

Satomi disappeared to the kitchen, Toriel and Sans watched the soul had dimmed for a moment and returned to their normal glow after seeing Frisk. A gentle smile appeared on Toriel’s features and then she turned to gaze at Sans that was now meeting the goat’s gaze with his usual lazy grin.

“My dear friend we were allowed to proceed with our demands” Toriel explained “I know you missed most of the meeting but Frisk took care of it and when their aunt arrive we were able to reach to better terms. We had been allowed to head into the country were Frisk grew up, it appears that their departed parents were political figures and as you can tell there are always risks when honest people try to stand against powerful ones. Anyways they were very respected and left Frisk with a vast income in case something unfortunate happened.”

Sans wasn’t shocked to hear this, at the same time it just brought him more thoughts about knowing what the kid had witnessed when their parents passed away. He didn’t want to pry but he comprehended the determination shining on their soul about aiding others, even when mistakes were not performed on their hands they always try to see good on everyone. He recalled the genocide paths that were made and knew that Frisk still felt the weight of guilt for not doing enough to have prevent those actions.

Sans didn’t know if Chara was still somewhere hiding on Frisks’ subconscious but he was sure that even the hatred that consumed that child had been removed because of Frisk’s mercy. The compassion and love they had to give was able to surpass the LOVE that Chara had on their own soul. Of course, all those explanations were reserved to Sans and Flowey’s knowledge. Frisk wanted to respect Chara’s wishes to remain on the shadows until they felt ready to expose their presence, after all their acts might bring consequences they weren’t ready to face.

“i see, so does that mean all monsters are going to move there?” Sans questioned “cause to pa-tell-a the truth long journeys can make this old sack of bones more tired. whatever you all decide i will follow, i was bone to be wild.”

“Heh, you goat to be kidding me my friend” Toriel said “I would have never imagine. We were waiting for you so you would ketchup with some information but I’m sure the important details had already been taken care of. In fact the first group will be us, the others will be able to get there later when we’re given a location. We’re still in touch with the American negotiator and tomorrow they’re willing to take us along to visit Frisk’s city. Even when I do trust my child’s judgement I really wish you will stay close.”

“of course, Tori” Sans assured “you know we won’t leave you or the kid on your own. it had been surreal the fact that they had agree so quickly to let us visit.”

“Oh!” Tori exclaimed “I forgot to tell you my friend, the thing is that this world had been into a lot of changes, even when some people fear us and other don’t mind our presences. It seems that this particular place we’re moving to is used to not just human beings so that was quiet shocking to hear.”

“not just human beings?” Sans said “so the world got really crazy when we were absent. mind sharing some details?”

“Of course,” Tori replied “but first let us get some nourishment. You really took your time waking up my friend, we all need to regain some energy and plan our next move.”

“heh, thanks for waiting for my sans-ational performance,” Sans declared “food and puns are better combined.”

“SSSSSAAAAAAAAANSSSSS!” Papyrus shouted. Sans chuckled at his baby brother complaints and all began to gather to get some supper and get ready to depart toward their new destination.

 

_….._

_…._

_…_

_“The fact that other beings were living on the world didn’t bring the skeleton any comfort” the voice whispered and faded away._

 

 

**NEW YORK CITY**

**-NIGHT TIME-**

 

Master Splinter had returned to the lair, his hands began to remove his long black cloak that was able to hide his whole figure, his tail slowly unwrapping from his waist as he took a hold of the attire and put it on the sofa. His whole demeanor showed how composed he was, even if the news he was coming with were positive or negative, their father always knew the best plan of action to follow. The head of the family made a quick motion with his hand for them to follow so everyone did as he opened the door of the dojo for them to get in. The brothers as well had invited you and April to join their reunion but as April had a previous appointment with her father she had asked you to share the details later. You were the last one who kneeled on a sitting position awaiting for Master Splinter to take his spot in front of them which he did after he closed the door behind him.

“My family…” Splinter said “I had acquired some information from an old friend in Japan, he had informed me that the monsters are going to come to New York.”

“What? But why? What do they got to do on this city?” Donatello stated “Is not that I’m against of their arrival Master but don’t you think is too much coincidence that their coming here?”

“No my son,” Splinter replied “apparently their ambassador’s origins are here. Even if fate is involved somehow we can’t take this matter lightly. The few information I got might be of use for us to plan how to assist them when they arrive.”

“Assist them? Master, are you sure about it?” Raphael said “There were rumors that they were murderers, we can’t just go and greet them knowing that they hide something.”

“I understand you’re worried” Splinter commented “In fact I did hear the same rumors but we can’t be able to judge them so harshly before knowing their intentions. All of you, my family, got the ability to reveal other beings' purposes. I won’t endanger any of you, I just want for all of you to stay in the shadows and as hard as it seems to control your chakras on this moment of doubts, I need for you to stay as a team and modulate those emotions.”

“We’ll fully cooperate on the plan, father” Leo claimed “We got some reports of gangs in the city and some that might not be so supportive about the arrival of a new specie but surprisingly on time of need the citizens were able to assist us on the attack of the Kraangs, to believe on our intentions. I believe that they’ll have some support on their side.”

“WHAT ABOUT US?” Raphael remarked “I know what y’all thinking, of course people can change but they won’t stop been greedy in experiment and fear on what they don’t understand. What gives is this is just a trap? You all know that Shredder is still out there, half alive or not the guy still got the support of his lackeys and when they see that they’re as freaks as we’re he won’t stop to capture more, to control them!”

“My son…” Splinter said very gently “I know how people had gaze upon us. How they had reject our aid just because we’re different, how they hadn’t been many thankful words to ourselves. I know it isn’t our fault what happened to us but we must not close our minds on this. There had been humans, mutants and even space beings that had showed us true support, their friendship. We won’t put our family in danger but we must always assist the ones in need. The last statement I got was that they will be arriving in two days at night so that will give us enough time to study the situation.”

Raphael was feeling frustrated, he knew his father was right, he knew deep down he was willing to aid them and even the child that was risking their own safety to bring up freedom on a whole new specie. Suddenly your hand touched his, his eyes found yours and he was able to relax. You gave him a gentle smile and after that you turn your head toward Splinter. On those years you had been with the group the figure of Splinter had become a parental one as well, you had his permission to call him father after all this was your second family and their Sensei had welcomed you not just as his student but as his daughter as well.

“Father…” you spoke gently “I know April will be involved in this operation but I believe Casey will give us an extra hand, after all we can hide ourselves along with the crowd just in case we detect something suspicious. I know it might be risky but we will have the advantage of the night on our side. Also, you know how quickly the word will be spreading on the media so it will be better to stay close and try to calm the people just in case.”

“My daughter…” Splinter said, his voice sounded concerned “Are you planning to spend your energy to ensure the people won’t take any violent reaction? I know you had dominated your chakra well enough but that would mean you won’t maintain your connection with my sons at that instant you’re performing that.”

“Don’t worry father…” you stated “that is why I will have Jones by my side, I know I can do it, please trust me, no one will realize that…”

“No,” Raphael declared, he began to speak faster trying to come with any ideas to prevent your life to be in danger “y’ won’t put the bond on risk. Y’ know as well as us that we work as a team, we need to maintain the connection just in case something happen. Jones won’t be able to assist you properly, you will work better if you got another extra back-up on your chakra, I will disguise myself and that way your energy will have enough to sustain itself.”

“I agree with Raph” Leo said “We need to accommodate his disguise and he won’t be recognized on that crowd. It will be dark enough so he won’t be noticed plus the focus will be on the monsters’ arrival.”

“Can we make Raph use the disguise today?” Michelangelo asked “I’m hungry and he's awesome been the delivery guy.”

“I will deliver y’ a punch if y’ don’t shut up” Raphael said “I still got my leather jacket and gloves along with my motorcycle helmet, might need some other attires but knowing April she will have it covered.”

“Oh!” you spoke, smiling brightly at him “I bet I can help April with that, I saw one red turtle neck sweater that will look so lovely on you, Raphie.”

“Are y’ seriously going that way, woman?” Raphael said, smiling back “Fine but when I choose something for you to wear you will do it and I don’t want to hear any complaints ‘bout it.”

The thought was quiet tempting for you, it wasn’t the first time it had happened about both choosing something for the other. The tradition had started as a bet and then it slowly changed into something you decided to treasure, as Raphael didn’t go out much when it comes to look on stores he got really good ideas on things that will be perfect for you to wear. Your energy enlighten the room with warmth but you couldn’t help but to push some strings, after all you and Raphael did like to tease each other to see how each will react, so it was your turn to play. As the brothers were slowly bringing some other topics to the conversation and Master Splinter was giving his opinion you were able to get closer to the red bandana turtle, you had become better in hiding your intentions.

“Oh, is that a promise?” you whispered “So my next attire will be for your eyes only?”

The sudden proposition had got Raphael off-guard, your energy keep flowing very natural and at ease but afterward his began to unsettle the pacific rhythm, he felt out of breath and he flustered by your imply. It hadn’t been the first time you both were dancing around each other, even the brothers had felt it on their connection but had been respectful on your secrecy, also because the others enjoyed seeing Raph “losing his cool” as Mikey tend to say sometimes. The hot-headed turtle was about to reply but all eyes were on him because of the unbalance that was created on the synchrony between them.

“I will get y’ back later sweetheart” Raphael whispered at you, so low and demanding that it sent shivers down your spine. His voice usually got some effects on you but the threat that he had made to you got you anxious, almost as if you were willing that he’ll actually stay truth to his words.

The family once again remain on giving alternative plans just in case something happened. For now, your family, holding Raphael’s hand and their support on your abilities was everything you needed.

 

**_COUNTDOWN_ **

**_1 DAY_ **

**_20 HOURS_ **

**_33 MINUTES_ **

**_15 SECONDS_ **

**_FOR THE MONSTERS ARRIVAL_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> The countdown is coming  
> Mutants will meet monsters  
> What will be the outcome :o ?  
> SUSPENSE.


End file.
